Ferret Fiancee
by LadySarahj
Summary: Why would the marriage law be reinstated? Hermione Granger wants to know. But what happens when she can't stop it and her fiancee isn't who she expected. Read and Review please!T because I am paranoid.Isn't everyone?
1. Chapter 1 News Kingsley Better Run

Ferret Fiancée 1

Hermione POV

As I walked through my small English country cottage, early in the misty morning, I noticed my owl flying towards the house with something in her mouth. A letter, it looked like. I walked over to the window and let her. I took the letter from her and studied it. It had the Ministry seal on it. That can't be good.

I carefully broke the thick, purple wax of the seal on the letter and pulled out the contents of the envelope. The letter inside read:

_Dear Ms. Granger ,_

_ We must inform you of the new laws being implemented. Since the war ended three years ago, the Ministry had decided to reinstate the marriage law. Matches will be chosen for every single witch or wizard from the ages of twenty and older. You are now eligible for this law and a match will be chosen for you. The Ministry shall send another letter when your fiancée has been chosen. We hope this will appease you._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

What? Why would the Ministry reinstate that stupid, bloody law? I wouldn't mind getting married, but I want to have a say in who it is I would be marrying. So much for true love. This law certainly doesn't appease me. Time for a trip to the Ministry of Magic.

Line Break!

I took the Floo network to the Ministry. Everyone was buzzing around the place as usual. The one day I have off work, I am going in to the office. That figures.

I headed straight up to Kingsley's office. His secretary, Millicent Bulstrode, was sitting at the desk in front of the office. She still hates me. I told her to let Kingsley know I was here, and that I needed to see him immediately.

Millicent sneered at me as usual and told Kingsley. I heard muffled conversation coming from the other side of the black door. I could roughly make out the sound of Kingsley's thick colonial accent and the sneer of Millicent's crud voice. Soon, Millicent returned and glared at me in disgust. She gestured for me to go into Kingsley's office.

"Hello Hermione. What can I help you with?" Kingsley asked nervously. He must know why I am here. He is right to be nervous.

"The marriage law. It's unfair to force people to with someone, especially forever. They should be able to pick the person they wan to be with. And decide when they are ready for marriage." I began, trying to keep calm as I went on.

"Yes, Hermione, I -" I cut him off. I wasn't finished talking yet. I needed to say everything all at once.

"What if the people hate each other? What then? Wait and let them kill each other? Because I don't think the families of the bride and groom would be all too happy about that." I ranted on.

"Hermione, I –" Again I cut him off.

"Why would you reinstate this law? What good will it do for anyone? I want to -" He cut me off this time.

"Hermione, I know. The marriage law was brought back for precisely that. People who hate each other could get to know each other and end up happy together. And I didn't reinstate it. There was a vote throughout the Ministry. It was nearly unanimous. This is out of my hands now." Kingsley finished, looking worn out. He sighed.

"When will I know who I am being forced to marry then?" I asked, feeling defeated and resigned. Maybe the guy couldn't be that bad?

"I was about to send up the letter about that. You'll meet him shortly. I have already sent his letter. I told him to see me as soon as possible so we could discuss this. You can go out for a little while and when I have finished talking with him, I will send an owl to retrieve you so you can meet him. OK?"

"Yes, I will wait for the owl." I said as I exited the room. Millicent growled at me as I left the department. She literally growled. Like a bloody dog. Was she the guard dog of the Minister? How the hell did she get hired here?

I left and decided to stay near the Ministry, so the owl wouldn't have to go far to find me. Now all that I could do was wait.

END CHAPTER 1

Thanks for reading! I know its short but this is only the first chapter! How many of you think true love exists? I am a little hazy on the whole idea and want some input. I hope you all like it and I will try to update as soon as possible! Love all you the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the SoonToBe

Ferret Fiancée 2

Hermione POV

About an hour later, I got the owl telling me to return to the Ministry to meet my soon-to-be. Time to meet my fiancée. Yay. Always fun to meet the man you are being forced to marry against your will. I took the Floo network there. For the second time that day, I went to the Minister's office. Millicent didn't fail to snarl at me again. I ignored her.

Instead of having Millicent go in and inform Kingsley of my arrival, I just went into the office. I wasn't planning on waiting any longer to see who the man was.

"Well, Kinglsey. Let's meet the bloke I am being forced to marry-" I began. I stopped short when I saw who the man was sitting across from Kingsley was. You have got to be kidding me! Him, of all people, it had to be _him_?

"Malfoy?" I was shocked. My fiancée was the bloody bouncing ferret? Not possible! Life must really hate me!

"Hello Granger. Long time, no see." Malfoy said, conversationally. Weird. I thought he would be throwing insults my way on sight. "So, why are you here?" Kingsley hasn't told him! He doesn't know who he is marrying! Or maybe he doesn't know he is being forced to marry at all! Oh this is going to be hilarious. I smiled, deviously, earning a bit of a freaked out look from Malfoy.

"Kingsley, tell him." I said, trying to suppress a giggle and not taking my eyes off Malfoy until he turned to Kingsley. Maybe I would get some entertainment today. It certainly would help me fell a little better about marrying the ferret.

"Ha-ha" Nervous laughter from Kingsley. "Right. About that. Mr. Malfoy, we have brought back the old marriage law. And, well, we have found you a match."

Malfoy just looked confused. He glanced back and forth between Kingsley and myself. "Who is it?" He asked cautiously. He looked suspicious. Maybe he was finally catching on to why I was here too. I can't wait for his reaction. I wish I had a camera. His face would be priceless! Maybe if the both of us are against it, Kingsley will repeal it! Now I am counting on Malfoy. Never thought I would say that.

"Ms. Granger here." Kingsley tried to reassure him with a smile. It didn't seem to work.

"What? But she hates me! She will kill me!" What? Why didn't he call me a Mudblood or say how much he hated me? Why didn't he say we would kill each other?

"I know. I know. But you two will be married! That's final!" Kingsley demanded, as if we were bickering children. I was a little offended. Maybe Malfoy was childish, but I certainly wasn't! Kingsley was finished either. "And you two can NOT get a divorce! If you argue, you will have to work it out yourselves! Understand?" Kingsley told us forcefully. Are we children? I don't think so.

"Yes" we mumbled in unison. Begrudgingly, I might add.

"Good. Now leave." Kingsley dismissed us from his office. We both left. When we got outside the office, Millicent glared at me and winked at Malfoy. He looked repulsed. Can't say I blame him. She is repulsive. When Millicent did that, Malfoy quickened his pace. I did the same to keep up with him.

"That went well" I said, defeated. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at me. "What? You're going to be my husband. Can I not talk to you?"

He looked forward again and shrugged and we continued walking in a fairly comfortable silence.

Draco POV

I love how that sounds. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's fiancée. I have loved her since just before the war began. I was worried every second that she had died. It killed me inside when Bellatrix tortured her, and I had to sit there and watch. I wish I could have done something to save her. She fought and she sacrificed so much to save other people. She wasn't just another Mudblood. She wasn't just another witch. She was the most amazing, selfless, beautiful person. I have hated myself for three years now for being so cruel to her.

I only fought against the engagement because I knew it would make her unhappy. I am really happy that she is the one matched to me. It must mean the Ministry people think we are compatible. Or they want us dead and figured to let each other have the honour. But I doubt that. It my take time, but I really want her to love me as much as I love her. I want her to be happy about marrying me. I vow now, to be the best husband possible for her.

Hermione POV

As we walked down Diagon Alley, Malfoy took a sharp right. Trying to mimic his move, I almost hit a wall. Not my best moment. Luckily, Malfoy didn't notice. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Just follow me" He replied, without turning around to look at me. I had a feeling he was smirking. Probably because he thought it was a stupid question that I asked.

"Are you going to lure me into a dark alley and kill me quietly?" I asked. It was an honest question. I mean with his and his family's history. Though, I guess I shouldn't judge him on his family's actions.

Malfoy turned and gave me a look that said "Are you an idiot?" I rolled my eyes and followed him against my better judgment. I had never been in this part of Diagon Alley before.

We continued to walk along the alley, until we came to a small, rustic shop. It was cute little store. Malfoy kept walking and went inside. I followed. Still, against my better judgment. Who knows? This could be where he plans to off me. The way he is acting says other wise though.

Before I went inside the shop, I looked at the name of it. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. It said:

Draco's Books

END CHAPTER 2

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this a while ago. I would love to see what you think of it! Review please! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries

Ferret Fiancée 3

Hermione POV

"You have a book shop!" I exclaimed like a child in a candy shop as I walked into the small store. This seemed like the best place in the world! And it is Draco Malfoy's!

"Yes, I do. I just opened this old place up last year." Draco said with a tad bit of amusement in his voice. He was probably smirking. I couldn't tell because his back was turned to me.

As we ventured further and further into the vast forest of books and knowledge, I saw one small counter in the middle of the shop. Very tall book-shelves, filled to the brim, surrounded it. The ceiling must be charmed, because it was much higher than it looked from the outside. The shelves loomed over us like glorious trees. A small register was perched upon the counter top.

"Wow, Malfoy. This place is absolutely amazing. I could spend forever in here" I told him as I tuned 360, enchanted by the enormous collections.

"Well, it will be half yours once we are married." Malfoy said with a smirk forming on his lips. "I take it you like it here?"

"Yes!" Malfoy looked pleased with my answer. He must be up to something. He is never this nice. Especially to me.

"If we are to be married, then you have to meet my mother." So that must be what he was holding back. Maybe bringing me here was to soften the blow. Malfoy's father was still in Azkaban. I wasn't too worried other than the fact his mother may hate me or try to kill me because of blood status. So, nothing much.

"You have to me my parents too. And, as you very well know, they are _muggles_" I emphasized the muggles. His smirk abruptly fell from his lips. Guess he forgot a small detail. I tried to hold back a little laughter.

"Oh, its ok, Malfoy. I'm sure my parents will hate you! I told them everything about how you were at school to me. Nothing to worry about." I said smirking, amusedly.

"How is that nothing to worry about? I know my mother will love you, but I'm an ex-death eater! Your parents really will hate me!" Malfoy trailed off looking a bit scared and nervous. Why was he freaking out over this so much? I leaned against the desk behind me with nothing on it. We had walked into a small back room to talk about the details of things for the wedding and such.

"So? They can't do anything about it. They are muggles. You and I are getting married whether our parents want it or not. They can't stop the wedding. They can't object at the wedding. Why are you so worried about it?" I asked him. I don't understand why he so upset!

"If they hate me, they will make our lives hell. Or at least mine." He said looking a bit incredulous and worried. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I think he is losing it.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked, very incredulous now. "Well how funny do think this is?"

Malfoy walked forward to me, I was going to back up but remembered I was already leaning against a desk. Malfoy jumped on me and tickled my sides. I was lying with my back flat against the top of the desk I had been leaning on moments ago. Malfoy was on top of me. "How do you like that, Granger?" He was still tickling me silly. I was laughing so hard I had tears coming down my face. Malfoy seemed to be thinking about something, but he wasn't distracted enough for me to push him off. "Well, I can't call you Granger much longer, can I? You're going to be soon".

I actually smiled at that thought. Seeing Malfoy like this, so carefree and happy, made the idea seem a lot less terrible. I guess Malfoy noticed me smiling about it because he did something unexpected to me.

Draco Malfoy kissed me on the lips.

It was just a small kiss, of course, but it was wonderful none the less. I smiled wider at him. And, for the first time that I had ever seen, Draco Malfoy genuinely smiled. Not a stupid cocky, arrogant smirk like usual but a real beautiful smile. Then something snapped in me.

"I love you" I blurted. We have just had our first kiss (and hopefully not last) and I am already saying I love you to him. I noticed his eyes grow wider in what looked (and I hoped) was a pleasurable surprise.

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco said, well, lovingly. I was sure he meant it too. He was completely sincere.

"I am happy I am marrying you, Draco" I said dreamily. His smile grew wider and his grip on my waist, tighter.

"Me too. Believe it or not Hermione, I have loved you for a few years now." He looked so handsome, I realized.

"Really?" I asked in pure disbelief. That is so sweet if it's true. He was right too. I didn't believe it.

He nodded his head, lightly shaking his blonde hair, in reply. "Yes. I did and certainly still do."

I reached up and started kissing him. He didn't hesitate to respond.

END CHAPTER 3

This story has only got a couple more chapters! I know its short!And all that stuff about the book shop, the description is how I see the library and Powell's City of Books. It is really one of my favorite places! I think I would die without those places! I am real nerd and I have been called a real life Hermione Granger. I am proud to be called that! I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Love all the readers out there!

-Sarahj


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

Ferret Fiancée 4

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did…..

Draco POV

Hermione and I arrived at her parent's house in the muggle world a week later after our book store revelations. I have to say I don't think I have ever been so nervous. I'm sure she told her parents how awful I was to her in school. They will hate me. I made their daughter's school life hell.

We pulled up in front of her parents' house in a muggle contraption called a 'car'. It was the strangest thing. Hermione had to control the weird thing. I had no idea what to do. Why can't they just use broomsticks or something? Oh yeah, they don't have magic.

Hermione turned to me as she shut off the engine, and smiled nervously. I tried to smile back. Who knows what horrors await me in there?

We went up to the front door of Hermione's mum and dad's house, and she knocked on the door. Her mum answered it immediately. They hugged and then Hermione's father came to the door (gulp) and hugged her. Then they spotted me.

"Who is this, Hermione?" asked her mother.

"This is Draco Malfoy. He is my fiancé", Hermione said, nervously. As much as I love being called her fiancée, I am terrified of her parent's reaction.

"Your fiancée? You're engaged?" Hermione's mum seemed to be trying to conceal her surprise but failed miserably.

Hermione nodded and then her dad stepped in. "Well, come in then. It's obvious we have things to discuss." This wasn't looking good as far as my survival goes.

We all went into the house and sat on the couches. Hermione and I on one, and her parents across from us, on the other. We all had a cup of tea and the discussion began.

"So, where did you two meet?" Hermione's mum asked. I have a feeling she is testing us to see if we are being serious or not. Hermione sent me a look that said 'let me do the talking'.

"At Hogwarts, first year." Hermione said. Her mother looked at her funny, trying to remember something I think.

"Wait, Malfoy, I recognize that name." Oh, crap. Did Hermione tell her mum about when I was a jerk? "Wait! Is this the same Malfoy that was bullying you?" Well, that answers my question.

"Yes" Hermione mumbled into her tea. Her mother looked angry.

"Hermione! You said you hated him! Why are you marrying him? Is he doing something to you?" Her mum accused.

"No, stop, mum! He isn't doing anything to me and I don't hate him. Now. I love him. I want to marry him." Hermione snapped. I have never seen her talk to an adult (much less her parents) like that. It's interesting.

I couldn't help but smile a little when she said she loved me and wanted to marry me. It only makes me love her more. I plan on telling her that everyday for the rest of our live. I sound like such a sap!

"Ma'am, I truly love your daughter. I regret hurting her. I do wish to marry her with you and your husband's blessing" I broke in. I must be crazy. I learned it wasn't her father I should be afraid of. It was her mother.

Hermione POV

I can't believe he just did that! I thought he wouldn't do that. I am impressed.

Draco POV

"Well, Draco, it seems you really have changed since your school days. You may marry our daughter with our blessing." Yes! Her mother said yes! Hermione and I left quickly after that and headed to my mother's house.

-Line Break-

Hermione POV

The last time I saw Narcissa Malfoy, her sister was torturing me. Or Voldemort was trying to recruit us. I don't know if she holds a prejudice against me for being a muggleborn.

I stared at the looming manor, petrified. I took a deep breath and Draco took my hand. We made our way up to the huge house, nervousness all over my face.

-Line Break. Respect it!-

Turns out, Narcissa really liked me. We hit it off right away and she said she was hoping Draco would be with me. She gave us her blessing without a second thought and we left after an hour or so. Draco and I really getting married.

**I know! I know! It was lame! This isn't one of my best stories! I hope you liked it a little! I am going to finish this soon. Love all the readers out there!**

** -Sarahj**


	5. Chapter 5 DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I LOVE IT BUT J.K.R OWNS IT!**


	6. Chapter 67:THE END

So! Here is the final (probably) installment of Ferret Fiancee. There will be two chapters in one. They are both short so I thought I would just put them together! So here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione POV

Today is the day. The day I marry Draco Malfoy.

Naturally, Ginny was helping me get ready, she is my maid of honour. She was really excited. Apparently she thought she would never see the day that I got married. I was slightly offended, but I didn't want to think about it on such a special day. Plus, I was proving her wrong!

In couple of hours I was be walking down the isle with my father on my arm and Draco at the altar, smiling like a doofus.

I passed my friends and family and then Draco's friends and family. They were all smiling. Except Pansy Parkinson. I am not even sure why she is here…..

I got to the altar in what seemed like ages but also only seconds. Draco seemed really impatient,but trying to hide it. The vows were said. I didn't hear everything. I mainly focused on two 'I do's and my favourite line.

"You may now kiss the bride". And, boy, did he.

We ran down the isle and out of the chapel, and Draco whispered something in my ear.

"Where to now, ?"

CHAPTER THE END

Two years later, Draco and Hermione had a set of twins. A boy and a girl. Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy.

When Lyra and Scorpius went to Hogwarts, Lyra and Albus Severus started dating. Albus was Ginny and Harry's son. Scorpius started dating Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Lavender.

THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

That's it! I had to put a fairytale ending. Inside joke. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!

Sarah


End file.
